villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Finisher
The Finisher is the main antagonist of the show WWE Slam City. History On the first episode, John Cena and Big show were fighting in front of a group of people until the Finisher appeared on the big screen, telling the superstars that they're all fired. At the WWE tournament, it was revealed that the Finisher actually trapped Mr. Mcmahon in a safe and was overjoyed that he fired the superstars. He ordered Mr. Mcmahon to tell him where the championship belt is, but he refused (although he was actually muffling). The Finished decided to search around his office but found nothing. As he checked behind a picture of him, there was a hole in a brick wall, which a raccoon came out from it and attack him. Finisher went to find the championship outside and accidently pulled out a raccoon, which attacked him again. The Finisher threw the raccoon aside and held a magnet shaped as his initial. He first checked the coffee shop, where Alberta Del Rio works at, and used his F-shaped magnet to attract several coins and a cash register that smacked him in the face. He then went to the park, where CM Punk was selling ice cream, but was struck by his ice cream cart. Finally, he searched for it at a school's cafeteria and tried to use it on Kane, but instead attracted a bunch of kitchen utensils. As he walked away (while removing several utensils on his body), he vowed to find the championship and will not rest right before a raccoon scratches his face again. Meanwhile, it was revealed that John Cena has the championship belt as he was tucking it in before he went to sleep. In the first part of the finale, the Finisher finally found the championship belt at John Cena's auto shop. John Cena quickly appeared before him and the two began to face each other. The Finisher was able to overpower Cena by using superstar's finishing moves. As Cena was defeated, the Finisher claimed that he has his moves, his job, and Mr. Mcmahon, telling him to give up. Cena, however, said he never gives up as he vowed to take the WWE championship back. The Finisher told Cena that WWE is finished as he escaped on his jetpack. Cena is seen entering the WWE stadium, where he called out the Finisher to show himself. The Finisher appeared before him on the big screen who thanked for dropping in as he pushed a button, making him fall into a trap door and land in a wrestling ring that is surrounded by lava. The Finisher appeared before him and was about to tell him his back story until the Rock came in, telling him that it doesn't matter what he thinks. The Finisher grabbed out a remote, but the Rock kicked him into the ring, where he and Cena easily defeated him. As the Finisher cried in defeat, Cena took the belt away from him and told him that the title doesn't make him a champion. He then pushed the remote, which sent the Finisher flying out of the stadium. The Rock and John Cena rushed over to Mr. Mcmahon and opened the safe, but soon discovered that it was a recording of the Finisher, vowing to return. The recording then began to self destruct, causing Cena to throw it in the air where it flew up to the Finisher and exploded. However, in the end, he was about to reveal his true identity, but he was attacked again by a raccoon. Abilities It was shown in the first part of the finale that he has memorized the super stars moves, which he used to defeat John Cena. Appearance The Finisher wears a black skull mask over his face, black gloves, and a tuxedo with the sleeves cut off. Category:Egotist Category:Wrestlers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Gaolers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Self-Aware Category:Internet Villains Category:Enigmatic